


In Darkness Again

by Poet_Forge



Category: Bleach
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26817988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poet_Forge/pseuds/Poet_Forge
Summary: A selfish desire made in a moment of powerless longing
Relationships: Kuchiki Rukia/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	In Darkness Again

You opened up my eyes to the sun.

Brought light and color to a world which had none.

I lived day to day in naught by muted grays.

Taking the time to help others and at least pretend everything is fine.

My smile was a facade.

My soul was crying for help.

The rain was an unending torrent.

The sun hidden behind my never ending torment.

Then came the night I met you.

The sun shone with such intensity.

You must forgive me for my own density.

In such a short span you brought new meaning to my miserable life.

The clouds parted, and with them, my strife.

Through the times, both harsh and joyous

You brought with a light hearted annoyance.

You forcefully opened a door tightly closed

And brought feelings leaving me completely exposed.

I wish you could be here now.

But if there's a way, I don't know how.

For the greater good I made the sacrifice.

I just wish that knowledge could suffice.

It's been so long since I've seen you disappear.

And I still hear your voice, as if you were here.

I feel your touch upon my skin.

It burns as if left by sin.

In my soul the torrent continues.

As I'm left clutching at a chunk of tissues.

When you came I saw only in Gray.

And as you left I see only darkness.

I wish I could see, hear, and touch you.

Taste your supple lips on mine.

But it was not meant.

As I'm left here, listening to my heart's constant whine.

I love you. I do. 

You know it true.

But again, there is nothing we can do.

We are worlds apart, you and I.

And as much as I wish, and want to try

To leave my world, would mean to die.

I sit here, staring at the hanging rope.

Wishing for something to give me hope.

But like everything, it's all for naught.

And I feel nothing but sorrow's stinging rot.

So with this, I say farewell to those I leave behind.

I wish this selfish desire does not, their heart grind.

I feel with this, I'll come home to you.

Leaving behind, but a few.

I wish them to understand.

Without you, there is only darkness in this dreary land.

As I step to the stool for one last goodbye.

I truly wish for them to understand why.

And as the rope pulls taught and my vision wanes.

I feel myself leaving these binding chains.

It's now only a matter of time when

I get to see my dear Rukia again.


End file.
